His Peaceful Days
by xalent
Summary: Severus Snape sits in his mansion as he waits for the arrival of Harry Potter. As he waits, he falls asleep and begins to dream about his past a past he had forgotten. What does he dream of? What does his dreams reveal? Complete
1. The Birth of His Flame

**Author's note: **This is the second fanfic I wrote, but I posted it first because it runs before "The Black Mirror".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

**Summary: **Ten months has passed since Severus Snape fled from Hogwarts after killing Albus Dumbledore. He now sits in his mansion while waiting for the arrival of Harry Potter. As he waits, Snape falls asleep and begins to dream about his past he had long forgotten.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Birth of His Flame

* * *

"You should smile once in a while. You always look like you're angry with that frown upon your face," a teenage girl said with a laugh to her friend. "It's not that you aren't attractive, it's that stupid frown that you always wear scares people away." 

Her friend grunted and continued to stare down at his potion's book. He tried to study, but could not deny the fact that he enjoys her company. But he could not let that show. He let his long oily hair cover the fact that he was blushing from her last comment. He continued to pretend to ignore her.

She turned to look at her friend and only saw a patch of his oily hair blocking his face. So she stood up from her seat next to him in the grass, walked before him and leaned down to look her friend in his eyes. As she was about to speak, she noticed the red glow on his cheeks that he had tried to hide. "Your face isn't red is it? Because it looks like you're blushing!" she teased with a wide grin.

"Shut up, Mudblood!" he screamed as looked up at his friend. She had grown beautifully in the five years he had known her. He loved her beautiful emerald eyes. They glimmered whenever he looked into them. Then, he wondered how soft and gentle her dark red hair looked. He fought the urge to brush his hands through it. A gust of wind blew and, for a moment, her hair almost looked like a flame. Like she is. She burned brightly wherever she went. No one could resist her charms. No one could resist her looks. Not even him. _What was he thinking? _He wondered. _You never look her in the eyes!_

He quickly lowered his gaze towards his book, but stopped midway. If his face was not red, it was now. There was no mistaking it. His friend doubled over and laughed as she rolled on the ground. "Shut up, Mudblood! That's not funny!" he shouted as he slapped his book shut and stood up. His friend still rolled around on the ground. It looked as if she wanted to say something, but was laughing too hard. "You're almost just as bad as Potter."

That statement hit the spot. "Take that back!" she shouted as he turned around to walk away. "I'm not James! Take that back, Severus!"

He was smiling. This was not a mischievous grin. This was a genuine smile. He had few smiles in his life. This was one of the best. "Fine, I take it back."

"Hey!" she called out realizing something. "You never meant that in the first place! Just like you never mean 'Mudblood'!"

"Finally catching on, Lily? Weren't you _supposed_ to be the brightest in Hogwarts?" He was still smiling. It felt good to smile. But he had to stop soon. He could not let others see him like this. Especially Lucius and Potter. "And just a suggestion if you see Potter. Don't lean over like that. He might take advantage of the view. If he dies of bliss, all the better though."

"What!" Lily called back before realizing what Severus was pointing to. "WHAT!" Now it was her turn to blush. Now she really looked like a flame.

So Severus did the only logical thing to do. He ran. While he ran, he was laughing. How long has it been since he last laughed? It didn't matter. He was laughing now. He was having fun. He was with Lily Evans.

After a short distance, he noticed Lily had stopped chasing him. He turned back and looked at his friend. She had a shocked looked on her face. "Did you just laugh?" she asked.

"Laugh?" Severus grunted nervously. "Me? Laugh? You must be delirious!" He turned and walked as fast as he could.

"You just laughed!" Lily cried out as she chased after him.

"Did not."

"Did too! Stop denying it!"

Severus just kept on walking and denied his laughter at every turn. He was smiling though. He was smiling…

* * *

Suddenly, Severus jolted awake in his chair. _It was just a dream_. He realized. He lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes. How long had he been asleep? Or rather, how long has it been since he had that dream last? It has been far too long. 

Severus looked over to the fire that burned in his fireplace. It reminded him of a past he longed to return to. Had it not been for the mistakes he made along the way, he would have been actually happy with his life. But no, he made the mistakes. They were in the past. There was no way to return to fix them. Now it was the present. He had one last unfinished business to take care of.

He turned when he heard the soft footsteps of his apprentice. "He's coming, Master," his apprentice informed.

"Thank you. Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." Severus turned back to the fire. "Is there something on your mind, Draco?"

At first, his apprentice was unsure how to respond. It had been over a year since his master called him by his name. Severus had always called him 'Apprentice' or 'boy' when he was mad. "Um…"

"I have taught you all the knowledge I possess. You are no longer my apprentice, Draco. You are now my equal and you may address me by my name."

"Ma—Severus," he began with great difficulty, "must it end like this?"

Severus did not turn to meet Draco in the eyes. He had expected Draco to ask this question sooner or later. "Yes. It should end like this. I have longed for peace, Draco. I only wished to teach after the Dark Lord died the first time. Because of his return, things have gone terribly wrong."

Draco cringed understanding fully what Severus was referring to. Over a year ago, Draco had planned the attack on Hogwarts. It had succeeded with the death of Hogwarts beloved Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He was supposed to be the one who cast the spell, but Severus did it in his stead. Since then, he had become an apprentice under Severus.

Draco was taught many things. Things he never understood before. Things he was always told was bad. It was thanks to his ma—Severus that Draco learned to cherish life. It was a hard journey, but a worthwhile one.

"You should rest, Severus," he advised to his former master. "He won't arrive until several hours later. I will inform you of any changes."

"Thank you, Draco."

* * *

Draco walked up the stairs to his room. When he reached the top, he looked down at Severus. He looked at the man who was his master, his mentor, his friend, and most importantly, the only real father figure he had. Severus was asleep again. Draco smiled as he turned away. _Master must be dreaming of his happier and more peaceful days_, he thought as he entered his room.

* * *

James Potter. He hated that name. It belonged to the person he hated most at the school. Sirius Black was right up there besides Potter. They were the dynamic duo that rampaged through Hogwarts. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were also part of the crew. They called themselves the Marauders. Those two weren't as bad. Remus was the quite one sitting in the side. He tired to stop the two sometimes, but it hardly ever had any effect. Peter was just the tagalong. He followed the others around wherever they went. 

Severus hated the bunch. They were a bunch of arrogant idiots. Especially Potter. He was the ringleader. They had pulled pranks day after day on hundreds of students and staff, but Severus had been a target of a majority of their stupid pranks. He was also the first one they pulled a prank on.

He remembered that day quite vividly. Who wouldn't? It was his first day at Hogwarts after all. Severus was called forth to the sorting hat. As he stepped up the stairs, he felt a sudden pull. Then his robes were torn off suddenly revealing him half naked in his underwear. Everyone laughed. James laughed the loudest. The teachers had come to his aid, but the damage was done. He was publicly humiliated just before he reached the sorting hat.

Severus hated James after that incident. Several others also fell into his various traps that day, but Severus was the first. He swore revenge as he walked to the Slytherin table. Good, he remembered thinking, he was not in the same house as that annoyingly arrogant prat. Years have passed since that incident. Yet, the pranks just got worse. That was because of Sirius Black who just doubled the trouble they caused.

As Severus turned to walk up the stairs to the Slytherin dormitory, he met face to face with Black. Of all the people he could come across, it had to be Black. Potter would be worse, but Black was not that much better. He tried to walk past Black, but he was stopped. "What do you want Black?" he asked cautiously.

Sirius grinned. "Well, you know that notebook you always write your notes in?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "The one with all the spells." From his back. Sirius took out a small booklet.

Severus's eyes shot open and shouted, "Give that back!" He reached out to grab it, but Sirius was faster. Sirius turned and ran and Severus chased like every other game of cat and mouse. The only difference was who the mouse was. It alternated between James and Sirius. They headed back out of the magical stairwell and into the wide corridors of Hogwarts.

Severus did not know how long he chased Sirius, but he was running out of breath. For some reason, Black never tired or slowed down during the chase. He wondered where that prat had gone. Then, he saw the shadow of Black run into a wall. He ran over there to investigate.

Severus found nothing and it confused him. Then, he placed a hand on the wall and realized what happened. _The wall was just an illusion_, he thought as he passed through. Severus found himself in a corridor. At the end, he could see a figure turn right. He drew his wand and followed. This was one of the secret corridors that led outside of Hogwarts.

When he reached the end of the corridor, he looked around for Sirius. Then he noticed a full yellow moon hanging over his head. The curfew had passed, but Severus did not care. He needed his notes back. Who knows what the Marauders would do with it once they got their hands onto his secret book of spells.

"Where are you, Black?" Severus shouted out. There was no answer. He waited a bit longer until he saw some shadows up ahead. He started walking over when he recognized the lone tree that stood before him. It was a Whomping Willow. Severus knew exactly how dangerous one of those was. He noted to himself to avoid it at all cost.

He walked further and reached the tree. Severus stayed clear out of the range of the branches. Then, another shadow flew by. He looked up and saw the one person he did not want to see at the moment. "Go back, Severus!" James shouted as he touched the ground. "Get out of here!"

Severus narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why should I listen to you, Potter?" he asked as he pushed passed his nemesis.

However, James would not let him pass. James grabbed Severus by the arm and pulled him back. "I said go back, Severus," James warned again. Severus sensed there was a trace of fear in his voice so he turned to face his most hated enemy.

James had taken off his glasses and stared at Severus. This was one look he had never seen. This was one side of James he had never known. The serious side. "What happened to the Gryffindor courage, Potter?" he sneered.

James remained calm as he replied, "Go back to Hogwarts, Severus. I will get your notes and return them, so please just go back."

"Why?" Severus asked. It was a stupid question to ask. He heard a howl of a wolf and turned towards the direction of the sound. Fear and panic began to swarm him. He turned back to James who still had the serious look and the calm, emotionless face. Another howl rang through the air. He turn and saw the Whomping Willow swing a branch at a figure next to it. The figure fell, but got back on its feet again. It pounced at the tree once more, but was once again batted down. It retreated and let out a howl.

Severus stared wide eye in horror when the figure shot a look at him. It was a werewolf! The werewolf leaped again and threw out a claw. It came dangerously close to Severus, but James pulled him back. The Whomping Willow slammed one of its branches onto the back of the werewolf pinning it to the ground. "Go," James said as he handed Severus a broom. "Get out of here." His expression remained unchanged as the werewolf sneered and struggled to break free. Severus just snatched the wand out of Potter's hands and flew away as quickly as possible.

When Severus returned to his room, he searched frantically for his booklet of spells, but could not find it. "Here," an unexpected voice startled him. It was James bloody Potter. How in Merlin's Beard did he get in here? "I must apologize for Sirius. He often does not know how to restrain himself." James chuckled at that statement.

"It's not like you can do the same, Potter," Severus sneered the obvious. "Why didn't you just let the werewolf get me? Afraid to lose the object of your pranks? Or was it because you actually feared expulsion?"

James returned Severus's cold, resentful stare with his emotionless hazel eyes. "Neither. I just had a feeling someone would be sad if you were hurt." Severus was taken back by this statement. And it showed. James bloody Potter the bloody arrogant prat that was the bloody ringleader of the bloody Marauders said something like that to him? To Severus Snape? He must be delusional. "Yes, there is someone here at Hogwarts would be sad to see you gone."

Was that true? No. Severus is a nobody at this school. He was an outcast even for a Slytherin. Nobody cared for him. He looked into James's eyes and wondered how true his statement was. "Here's your spell book. I brought it back like I promised." James held out the small booklet Sirius had stolen.

Severus took it back and whispered, "Thanks."

Then, in just one moment, James's emotionless face turned back to his normal arrogant face with his mischievous grin. How Severus hated that look. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Get out you bloody prat!" Severus shouted, and for once, James did just that.

"See you around, Severus," James said as he disappeared.

Maybe James wasn't such a bad guy after all, Severus thought with a smile. Then a dung bomb hit him. "JAMES BLOODY POTTER YOU ARROGANT BLOODY PRAT!"

* * *

Draco walked out of his room after he packed his belongings. This would be the last day he would be in this house. He knew this for a fact. He walked out to look at his former master and smiled. Severus was still asleep with a wide smile across his face. "He is finally getting the peace he deserves," Draco stated as he turned back and walked into his room.

* * *

Severus sat in the garden of Hogwarts studying alone. He was in a fowl mood today. Potter and Black had dangled him upside down with one of his own spells! Oh how he hated the duo! At least he saw Lily Evans. She had been the one to stop the two. 

Suddenly, someone fell out of the tree above him and landed before him. "Potter!" he said with full disgust and glared at the boy.

"I'm sorry, old buddy," the arrogant boy said as he brushed his hair back with one hand. "That spell said, 'A nice trick to play on someone.' I couldn't help it!"

"So you decided to test it on the creator!" Severus sneered.

"You know me!"

"Unfortunately I do," Severus responded as he closed his potions book. His anger had subsided. "Something you want to discuss, James? It is not often that you would search for me and apologize during the day."

"If you're worried about Sirius, you can relax. I got him tangled up with his fan club." Severus grunted to hide his laugh. He looked into the eyes of James Potter and knew James had something important to discuss with him. "But now to the real reason why I came." James removed his glasses and returned Severus's stare with his hazel eyes. "Do you love Lily Evans?"

This was a bit unexpected, but Severus did not show it. This conversation was serious, he thought. "Do you love Lily Evans?" he asked in response. By then, they both knew how each other felt. But they never said a word.

They knew the rest of the conversation would be somewhere along the lines of: "Who ever wins, the loser will step aside." "The winner will protect her with their life. If you die, I will raise you just to kill you again." "If you hurt her, I will kill you." "If you look at another girl, I will kill you." "After I kill you, I will take your spot." "We shall call a truce until this is resolved between us."

Severus stood up from his seat and James straightened his back. They glared at each other and put forward their right hand. They shock it signaling their unspoken agreement. Then turned and walked in different directions.

* * *

Severus woke up once more in his chair. He had dreamed again. This one was about a memory he had long forgotten. He had forgotten that there was once a time where he did not hate James. James was not as bad as a person Severus had made him out to be. When did he start hating James this much? They were friends at one point in their days at Hogwarts. It was unknown to everyone including Lily. 

Then Severus remembered something from the first of his two dreams. Perhaps James knew that Lily cared for him. That was why James had warned Severus not go and stopped him that day. If that was true, then that explained why James had always used him as the target of all his pranks. They were rivals for Lily Evans long before they knew how the other felt.

Severus let out a little chuckle before falling asleep once more.


	2. When His Flame Extinguished

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

* * *

Chapter 2: When His Flame Extinguished

* * *

Severus felt satisfied to have reported the prophecy to the Dark Lord. This would ensure his position and the well being of the Dark Lord. He had secured himself a position at Hogwarts as a spy. What could go wrong? Then he thought about the prophecy. It had said something about a child born on the seventh month whose parents thwarted the Dark Lord thrice. He froze in his tracks. His heart sank and cold sweat dripped down his forehead.

He realized he had done something he never imagined he could ever do. Severus fell to his knees, shivering as fear took control of his thoughts. The prophecy pointed to none other than the son of James Potter and Lily Evans. Well, Lilly Potter now. They had thwarted the Dark Lord thrice thanks to his invisible helping hand each of those times. That was a well guarded secret. However, last July, the wizard world knew of the birth of Harry James Potter. Stupid James and his love to flash himself everywhere he went and about every achievement in his life. James was the proudest (and most arrogant) when Harry was born.

Lily had contacted Severus about the birth of their newborn son which Severus was grateful and congratulated her. That was their most recent conversation. Contact had become scarce between the two friends. The main reason is James Potter. He resented James for winning and wanted not to speak to James as much as he could. Just talking to him made him angry. The other reason, probably even more important (in the logical sense), was James and Lily Potter were his enemies. He is now a Death Eater and no longer the harmless potions boy of Hogwarts. The mark on his left arm proved it.

Severus stood up and stalked out of the Dark Lords castle. He knew what he had to do. He knew who he had to see. He had to do this, even if he hated it. At least he would not regret it.

First, he went to the Potter's home. It was abandoned. Seems like Albus Dumbledore had an idea of who was being targeted. However, Severus had given the Dark Lord exactly who they were. He had let onto the Dark Lord he hated James Potter. He convinced the Dark Lord this hatred was pure, even though it was not. Sure he resented James, but that was because he was bitter. He also conveniently left out Lily.

Although the Dark Lord may know something, the Dark Lord could not deny the simple truth that Severus hated Muggles. The Dark Lord had seen the memories of what who Tobias Snape is. It seemed that was enough. And so Severus joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. He started at the bottom, like everyone else did. And he climbed. He climbed as high as he could. Now, he was the spy inside of Hogwarts.

The next Severus did was search for Remus, Peter and Sirius; in that particular order. He did not find any of them and an ounce of fear was relieved from him. The Dark Lord knew how to use find people. Friends and family were the first places searched. Most of them would die, and honestly, he did not care if Sirius died. He still hated Sirius for the Shrieking Shack incident.

After covering the basics, Severus searched the usual spots any of the five would normally visit. He had to make sure that the Dark Lord could not get to Lily. Or Harry. As for James, he had better protect them with his life. If not, Severus would be sure to keep his promise of bring James back to life and killing him again.

At the end of the day, Severus was sure he could safely conclude Albus knew what he was doing. He returned to Hogwarts, but not before stopping by the Shrieking Shack first. It was the only place he had not checked. And he did not want to. It brought back bad memories.

When he walked into the shack, he found someone searching through a pile of hidden books. "Hello, Severus," the man greeted, but did not turn. "I figured you would search for us. Minerva had the feeling that someone was following our every step. Lily and I had a feeling it was you. I was just wondering what took you so long to get here."

"Is she safe?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm searching for something."

"I can see that. Who's protecting Lily?"

"I haven't forgotten the promise, Severus. Shouldn't you be not talking to me?"

"Why? I have something to discuss with you."

"Lily would be sad if he killed you because of this." Severus took a step back in shock. No one knew about his relation to the Dark Lord. Not even Albus. "Lily sensed it when the two of you last met. Don't worry, only the two of us know. Albus is still clueless."

Wait, when did they switch roles? "You should return home, James. If you're not there, she's not safe."

"Albus is with her at the moment. They are the safest they can be at the moment. However, Albus cannot watch over us forever. There will be a time when we will be face to face with You-Know-Who when Albus is not around."

"Then don't tell your friends where you go, James. Take Lily and Harry and run. Run and disappear. I can warn you of any attempts on your life."

"I only wish it were that simple, Severus. That's a surprisingly dumb idea coming from a Slytherin. Then again, I suppose love will do that to you."

Severus stalked forward, grabbed James by the shoulder and turned him around. He started to speak when he saw tears rolling out of his hazel eyes. A chill ran through his entire body. James knew more than he was letting on. Severus let go of James and asked, "What are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"I'm looking for 'that' spell." Again, Severus was taken back. He should be use to this. After all, he had been friends with this Gryffindor idiot for years now. Severus just nodded in response. He could tell James did not want him to question so he let it go.

After a few hours, they found the book containing a spell they developed together. "You know the dangers of this spell, don't you?" Severus asked as he held the book tightly in his grasp. He had to be sure James knew the risks before handing it over.

"How can I forget?" James responded. Severus handed over the book, but slowly. "Thank you, Severus."

"Take care of them and don't let them die. You remember the promise."

"Yes, I do remember the promise."

As James walked out of the Shrieking Shack, Severus called out, "Good luck! I hope we will meet again, James Potter!"

James waved his hand and answered cheerfully, "So do I, old buddy!"

* * *

Months passed after that incident. More deaths of wizards and muggles alike were reported all across England, but he only cared about three names. Severus closed his booklet of teaching notes that evening when he felt the Dark Mark burn. The Dark Lord was on the move. He waited a few minutes before leaving Hogwarts and apparating to the Dark Lord's castle. When he walked in, he saw a familiar face. He immediately knew where the Dark Lord was headed. 

When he arrived, he found the house demolished. James lay not far from where he stood. Severus ran over and knelt down beside his friend. James was dead. Then he scanned the area for Lily. He found her buried under some debris. He lifted his wand and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" he was not aware of how much force he put until he saw the block fly off of Lily. "No!" he cried softly as he ran over. "Lily!" he cried as he knelt beside her.

Her emerald green eyes no longer sparkled. Her dark red hair no longer burned. Her usual rosy cheeks were pale. The Dark Lord had taken away the one person he cared for in this world. The Dark Lord had extinguished his flame. Pain, anguish and hatred flowed throughout his body as he cried with the utmost sorrow. Then he realized the Dark Lord was not here. He lifted his head and looked around. No one was around. The Dark Mark was not in the sky. What had happened?

His answer came when he heard a baby's cry. He looked over and found a small baby laying on the ground, crying. There was a lightning shaped scar on its forehead. Severus wondered if it cried in pain or sadness. "I'm sorry, Harry," he whispered to the child. Then the baby looked into him with the same emerald green eyes of Lily. "Forgive me!" Severus sobbed, but his time with Harry was cut short as he heard the sound of Sirius's motorcycle. "Goodbye, Harry. I hope you can forgive me one day." With those words, he apparated away from the ruins.

* * *

Severus woke up once more in his chair. Tears steamed down his cheeks. That had been the day he lost his smile, his laugher, and his heart. After that day, he truly became a person of the Slytherin House. That had also been the day he started blaming and hating James Potter. _Why couldn't I remember all this before?_ He asked himself. 

Then he thought back on his life after the first death of Voldemort. Severus had become cold and harsh towards his students. He was even harsher towards those from Gryffindor. He realized now that he had been taking his anger out on the students. They never deserved that kind of treatment. Then again, it was one of the reasons why some of them became such great potion brewers.

So not everything he did was as bad as it seemed. Nor was it all that good. Severus then remembered when he heard news that Harry was entering Hogwarts. It filled him with joy. Then pain and the memories of his failure haunted him. He could not bring himself to greet Harry. Nor had he ever visited Harry when he lived with his relatives those ten years. Severus was told how horribly Harry was treated, but every time he wanted to go and help the boy, he was discouraged by his failure.

When he saw Harry the day of the sorting, Severus could do nothing but glare at the boy. He looked so much like James. Harry looked too much like the man Severus blamed for the death of Lily. It pained him to look at Harry, but his emerald green eyes were just as beautiful as his mothers. How he missed Lily.

That night, Severus paced his room for hours thought about changing his ways and accept Harry. But Harry had not known the full truth of what happened all those years ago. Harry did not know it was his fault Lily and James were killed. So he decided to be as cruel as he could to Harry. This would infuse Harry with a deep hatred of Severus. This was what he wanted. He wanted Harry to hate him. He wanted Harry to blame him.

Finally, at the end of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, Severus succeeded in peaking Harry's hatred of him. Harry had found out Severus was the one who told Voldemort of the prophecy. Harry also watched as Severus cast the killing curse on Albus. Severus thought it would make him happy that Harry hated him so, but it did not. It just made him even depressed and miserable.

It was then that Severus knew that all he ever wanted was for Harry to forgive him of his crime against James and Lily. Severus never wanted either to die, but they did because of his mistake. He had asked Harry for his forgiveness once, but Harry had not been more than a year old. Severus wanted, on multiple occasions, tell Harry the full truth, but Dumbledore refused. Harry almost learned it during his Occlumency lessons. However, that year, Sirius died. It was then Dumbledore decided to tell Harry the truth.

But even then, Dumbledore never told Harry the truth about Severus. Severus wished Dumbledore had. Then Harry could take his revenge before he caused Harry even more pain. Now, Severus doubted that Harry will ever have the heart to forgive him.

The front door behind him blasted open and a familiar voice shouted out, "SNAPE!"

Severus smiled and dried his tears. He had been expecting this particular guess. He even was wondering which spell he would use to blow open the door. "It took you long enough to get here, Potter. Have you any idea how long I have been waiting?" he said with his usual cold voice.

That statement surprised Harry. Harry had been searching for Severus every moment he was not searching for the Horcrux. Both of which he had little success, until now. "Well, if you were waiting for me, why didn't you just stay that day instead of running off like a coward?"

Severus thought about countering the last remark about cowardice, but decided he had caused Harry enough pain. He would cause Harry some more, but none that would come from insults. "I still had some unfinished business to take care of. After that, I was here, waiting for you."

Harry stood at the doorway with his wand pointed at Severus. He had no idea how to respond. Snape had waited for him? "Here waiting for me?" he finally asked.

"Yes. I came here right after I killed Dumbledore." Severus stood from his seat and turned to face Harry. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Harry asked softly, confused and angry. "YOU'RE SORRY!" he asked again, this time shouting it out.

"Yes, Harry. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Killing my parent? Oh wait, Voldemort killed them, but was it not YOU who told him the prophecy condemning them to DEATH? Or killing Dumbledore? He never stood a chance. You killed him at his weakest state you COWARD!"

"For that I am truly sorry."

"STOP apologizing and give me ONE good reason NOT to kill you where you stand!"

"Why must you be so much like your father, Harry? Rash. Arrogant. Prideful. Brave. And a stupid bloody showoff."

"CRUCIO!" Harry shouted as he stabbed his wand at Severus. Severus did not dodge an inch and took the curse straight without hesitation. He collapsed to the ground and screamed. Pain surged through every part of his body, but it was soon over. "Take your wand, Snape!"

Severus stood up and tossed his wand over to Harry's feet. "Don't bother throwing it back. I won't pick it up. And I won't take back what I said about James."

"Shut up and take your wand!" Harry commanded as he tossed back Severus's wand. "There's nothing left to say between us."

"That's where you're wrong, Harry. There's still much to say and I do not doubt that you will listen. Again, that's your father's side that's talking. I wish you were more like you mother, Lily. She was the most beautiful person in the world. She knew when to step back. When to listen. When to talk or advise. And best of all, she knew when to smile." Severus pushed himself off the ground to stand up. He turned to face Harry once more before continuing, "As for your father, he was all those things, but he was far from stupid. He was a genius, no, prodigy, a good and decent man, a loving and caring husband, and a friend better than anyone in this world. I wish i had not denied him his fatherhood."

Severus could see his words shocked Harry, but it was having the effect he wished for. "Yes, Harry, I was a friend of James. We did not hate each other as much as I or the others led you to believe, but it is true that we did not get along well. Why? It was because of one simple reason. No. Because of one person. Lily Evans. We both loved Lily. No one knew about our secret rivalry for her heart. In the end, your mother chose James, not me."

"That's a lie," Harry scoffed in disbelief, but Severus could hear the doubt in his voice. So, Severus decided to force his memories into Harry. Harry writhed like he was in pain. He tried frantically to break the connection, but he had not practiced Occlumency well enough. Then, he chose the only other option left. He lifted his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" The spell hit Severus square in the chest and flung him into the bookshelf behind him. The connection was broken, but Severus had given Harry the memories.

"You are probably wondering why I did what I did when I loved Lily and valued my friendship with James. Well, I will tell you. Aside from those two, I had no friends. As a Slytherin, I lusted for power, so I choose the one path that would help me fulfill my aspirations. I sided with Voldemort knowing full well I would be pitted against James and Lily. However, it did not mean I wished them harm. In fact, it was quite the opposite. I wished they could have not involved themselves in this war. But, since they did, I tried to help them at every turn.

"But I made one mistake. I told Voldemort the prophecy. I led Voldemort straight to you. To fix this mistake, I searched for James, but apparently James already knew he would die with Lily to save your life. He had forced me to not interfere because he knew Lily would be sad if I did. They were my best friends, my only friends, and I let them die. I was there in the ruins of your home before Sirius came. For a moment, I thought I could atone for my sins if I raised you. I wanted to raise you as my own son, but the guilt I held for you parents death haunted me. It lingers in my heart to this very day.

"When I heard you were coming to Hogwarts, I was filled with joy. It was the happiest day of my life since the passing of my friends. However, the guilt was there. So, I decided to make you hate me, but not before I passed my knowledge and expertise to you. Again, you proved yourself to be like your father. He was one of the worst potion makers. Lily, on the other hand, had the skill to rival my own. It seems like the only thing you inherited from you mother was her beautiful emerald eyes."

Harry had not realized he was crying and quickly wiped his tears away. He still held his wand up and never took his eyes off of Severus. "And what of Dumbledore?" He tried to hide his confusion, but was doing poorly. "He trusted you with his life and you betrayed him!" Fear and anxiety gripped his body and tied it down. He was shaking uncontrollably. This was not the Severus Snape he knew. The man before him was not composed, emotionless and downright terrifying. The man before him was a weak broken man who had suffered because of his mistakes. This man was not Snape.

"Albus? He was my mentor and my colleague. We never had the chance to become friends; however, he trusted me because he knew that I could love. Love is the only thing that set me apart from the Death Eaters. The two of us disagreed too much on how to tell you the truth. Hagrid must have told you we fought in your sixth year." He could see the surprise in Harry's eyes. He smiled and continued, "Hagrid was never one to keep secrets. He succumbs to pressure far too much for his own good. As for the reason we fought, it because I disagreed to be the hand who executes the beloved headmaster of Hogwarts. I still did not agree when I left his office, but when it was time to choose, I could not let Dumbledore die in the hands of the enemy or that of Draco. He chose me to take his life. That was the way he wished to go. You probably did not see it, since his back was turned, but Dumbledore was smiling when he died. He smiled. He would have laughed if he could. Sure he had regrets, but it seemed Dumbledore was content with dying that day."

Severus looked at Harry and then laughed. Tears still rolled down his cheeks, but Severus was laughing. "You know, I thought this exchange would be more along the lines of you screaming your hatred at me and not listening to a word I say. Instead, it turned out to be me giving a long monologue of the past. Perhaps your eyes are not the only thing you inherited from Lily. Now, Harry James Potter, will you forgive this sorry excuse for a man for his foolish mistakes?"

Harry stared at Severus. He hated Severus, but, at the same time, did not hate him at all. He felt pity for the former Potion master. Harry had stopped wiping his tears and let them fall. Moments passed, and not a word was spoken. The only sound that resonated through the room was the crackling of fire.

"Lily was a flame, like this fire." Severus was staring at the fire as he spoke. "She burned brightly wherever she went. But now that fire has gone. It has left me empty. Perhaps I do not deserve your forgiveness. Perhaps I have fallen too far. However, the decision is yours, Harry." Severus turned back to look Harry in his emerald green eyes. "Don't worry, no one will interfere."

Harry looked up and saw a shadow on the second floor. Maybe he had another battle after this. But the shadow turned away and disappeared into the darkness. He walked over to Severus and picked up Severus's wand. Harry looked at Severus in the eyes once more. Severus had a calm expression across his wrinkly face. His hair dangled loosely as dry streaks of blood held it to his face. His tears were gone and only the look of serenity remained. This was the look of a man who knew he was going to die. And he would die without regret. Then, Harry lifted his wand and spoke the words, "Avada Kedavra."

Harry walked out of the old mansion and met Ron and Hermione's gaze. "Severus Snape is dead," he said as he snapped a wand in half. Suddenly, the mansion burst into flame. It startled Ron and Hermione, but Harry remained calm. He tossed the broken pieces of the wand over his shoulder and into the fire.

Ron and Hermione watched the flame burn larger and hotter. Harry just walked away. Suddenly, he heard the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. He looked up and saw the person the shadow on the second floor belonged to. "Take it. Severus would want you to have it, even if you killed him."

Harry looked at the person before him. He was far too tired to be surprised at this point. "What is it?" he asked bluntly.

"The locations of the remaining Horcruxes. I do hope you can put it into better use than Severus and I did."

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said as he took the bag. He turned and walked back towards Ron and Hermione so they would not know Draco was here. Draco _is_ a Death Eater.

"Take care," Draco responded. He stared at Harry as Harry walked away with the bag Severus left for Harry. He smiled and wondered if Harry truly had that cold of a heart to kill Severus in cold blood. No, he thought. Harry, like his father, is a good man.


End file.
